Universal Vancouver
Universal Vancouver '''is a resort at Vancouver, BC, Canada. It's owned and operated by Universal Canada Entertainment, Inc. (UCE), a joint venture of NBCUniversal (Comcast), Government of Canada. Theme parks Universal Studios British Columbia The first park consists of attractions based world's well-known movies, television programs, animation, music and video games. '''Movie Lot Movie Lot is a TBA * The Fast and the Furious Stunt Spectacular - An stage TBA Map Info: TBA * Universal Horror Musical Show - An 55-min TBA Map Info: TBA * Art of Cinema: Starring Steven Spielberg - An TBA Map Info: TBA *'Race Though New York With Jimmy Falcon' - TBA Map Info: TBA *'Sing LIVE '- TBA Map Info: TBA *'The Secret Life of Pets: Play-Go-Round '- TBA Map Info: TBA *'Fast and Furious Supercharged '- TBA Map Info: TBA *'Skull Island: Regin of Kong '- TBA Map Info: TBA *'Twister: Ride it Out! '- TBA Map Info: TBA *'Ghostbusters: The Coaster '- TBA Map Info: TBA *'Homestar Runner 4D '- TBA Map Info: TBA *The Hunger Games Bullet Train - Map Info: TBA *Step Up Live - Map Info: TBA *The Girl on The Train Dark Ride *AMC Cinemas Universal 30 Television Studio Central Television Studio Central Is a TBA * Meet the Cast of Family Guy - TBA *'I Love Lucy' - TBA *'That 70s Show' - TBA *'24: Underground Escape '- TBA *Empire *NCIS Interactive Centre *Senfield Studio Tour *Two and A Half Men *Thomas and Friends 4D: Bubbling Boilers *M*A*S*H Helicopter Rides *Bob's Burgers *Son of Zorn *CSI: Rush Hour *The Good Wife *'WWE Raw at Universal' - A live wrestling show with WWE wrestlers. Music City Music City Is a TBA * Rock 'n Ride! * The Blue Brothers Live *DJ Snake *Hardwell *Coone *Angerfist *21 Pilots *Styem of a Down The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Hogsmeade *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey *Fantaic Beasts and Where To Find Them *Dragon Challenge *Ollivanders Lost Island * Jurassic Park: River Rapid * Raptor Encounter * The Flying Dinosaur * Waterworld: Water Stunt Egypt * Revenge of the Mummy * Temple of Discovery *Cobra's Curse *Falcon's Fury Amity * Jaws: Shark Attack *Jaws Alive *TBA The Enchanted Fairy Tale Garden Themed to classic fairytales and fables * Peter Pan's Neverland '''- TBA * '''Wonderland Maze Universal Animation Studios Vancouver The second theme park focuses on animation. Toon Lagoon *'Dudley Doo Right Ripsaw Falls' *'Rocky's Zig Zag Coaster' *'Popeye and Balto's Barge' *'Despicable ME: Minion Mayhem' *'Cereal Characters Cafeteria' - a breakfast cafeteria restaurant themed to breakfast cereal mascots for General Mills & Post, etc. 'Nickelodeon Universe' *'Spongebob's Super Splashing Ride' *'Fairly Odd Coaster' *The Loud House: Loud Indoor Coaster *Lincoln Loud's Chaos Ride *'Spongebob 4D' *Royal Woods Rip Ride Rockit *'Rock Bottom Plunge' *Golf Wars: The Coaster *The Loud House LIVE! *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock' *Mutant Masher *'Sandy's Rocket Blast: powered by NASA' *'Dora's Dune Buggies' *'PAW Patrol: Pups Save Adventure Bay' *Harvey Beaks Drop *'Rugrats: Runaway Reptar' *'Hey Alond!: The Jungle Coaster' *'Ren and Stemipy: Happy Happy Joyride' *'Nickalouden 360 Experience' *'The Last Airbender 4D' *'Bubble Guppies: Gubby Bubbler' World of Madness: The DreamWorks Experience * Ogre-Vision! - A Sherk 4D Film * Puss 'n Boots' Giant Adventure * Mr. Peabody and Sherman: Time Twist! * Turbo Racers *'HOME: Oh's Integallactic Dance Party' *The Boss Baby Ride *'Rise of The Guardians 4D '- TBA * Trolls: Live! *TBA Springfield *'The Simpsons 4D Free Fly Coaster' - An TBA *'The Longest Daycare: An Interactive Adventure' - A TBA *'The Simpsons Ride' - An TBA *'Donut Spin-sanity' - A TBA *'Kang & Kodos Twirl and Hurl' - A TBA. Map Info: TBA *Krusty the Clown's Crazy Upsy-Daisy Drop Tower *'Bart's Treehouse Drop' - TBA *'Nelson's Wedgie Swing' - TBA *'Lisa's Tea Party Rock' - TBA *'Itchy and Scratchy's Ball Spinner' - TBA *'Ride the Duff Coaster' - TBA *'Marge's Hair-Raising Experience' - TBA *'Maggie's Peek-a-boo Ride' - TBA *'Homer's Chocolate Ride' - TBA *'The Krusty the Clown Show' - TBA 'DHX Land' *'Liberty's Kids Live! '- TBA *'Teletubbies: Funny Day! '- TBA *'Arthur's Homemade Coaster '- TBA *'Busytown Tours '- TBA *'My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash's Flying Coaster '- TBA *'Dive of the Griffin '- TBA *'Camp Everfree Train Ride: Starring the Human Mare 5, Sunset and Sri-Twi! '- TBA *'Twilight's Magical Journey '- TBA 'Cartoon Network' *'Bugs Bunny Water Boats' *'Road Runner Express' *'Adventure Time: The Ride of Ooo With Finn and Jake' *Ben 10 5D: Hero Time *Powerpuff Girls Hyper-coaster *Mojo Jojo’s Robot Rampage! *We Bare Bears: FreePlay Madness *Long Live The Royals: Quest for The Best *Gumball and the Revenge of the Zaps: A Interactive Experience *Clarence's Pizza Swamp Arcade *The Big Museum of Awesome Stuff *Over the Garden Wall: Into the Unknown *Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster *Mighty Magiswords: The Water Coaster *The Amazing World of Gumball 4D *Regular Show: Space Drop of Doom *Brain-Bust Coaster *Uncle Grandpa's Cartoon Adventure *Steven Universe: Crystal Gem Attack *Empire City Pendulum Swing *Beach City Ocean Flyer *Steven and The Crystal Gems' Big Adventure *Teen Titans Go Spinning Coaster *Superman: The Ride *Adventure Time: Stakes! VR Experience *Cartoon Network Arena 'The Happy World of Weston Woods' *'Children's Circle Live!' - TBA *'Where the Wild Things Are '- TBA *'The Foolish Frog Hopper '- TBA *'Chickka Chickka Boom Boom Drop '- TBA *'Trashy Town Bumper Cars '- TBA *'Max's Chocolate Chicken Coaster '- TBA The ANIMEzing World A land with lands based on Dragon Ball Z, and Naurtro only. *Dragon Ball LIVE! *Naurtro *Dragon Ball Z: The Real 4D *Naurtro 2 *Dragon Ball GT: Goku's Mega Coaster *Naurtro 3 *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Looping Coaster *Naurtro 4 *Dragon Ball Super: Goku Black Vs Future Trunks *Naurtro 5 TBA Universal's Planet Adventure The third park which similar to Islands of Adventure, but with different themed lands Sci-Fi Galaxy * Back to the Future: The Ride '''- an IMAX motion simulator ride based on ''Back to the Future ''trilogy. * '''Star Trek: Mission Enterprise * MIB: Alien Attack * Transformers: The Ride 4D * Battlestar Galactica: The Coaster Planet Seuss ''' * '''The Cat in the Hat * Hop on Pop * Car-Suess-El * Oh, The Stories You'll Hear! - * The Sneetches Beach * If I Ran a Zoo Dali Surreal World * Surreal-O-Coaster - TBA. Height restriction: '53.3" * '''The Persistence of Memory Garden '- an outdoor walkthrough attraction based on Dali's famous artworks such as The Persistence of Memory, TBA * 'Melting Clock Drop '- a drop tower ride themed after the Dali's clocks. '''Height restriction: '''40" '''Middle-Earth *Lord of The Rings *Hobbit Safari Kingdom A zoological section with animals of Africa, Asia, Australia and South America * TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley *Harry Potter-themed unnamed ride * TBA Sanrio World * Hello Kitty and Friends' Fun Wheel * Hello Kitty's Fashion Show * TBA Video Game Planet * Metroid: Zero Mission 4D * Super Mario Ride * Pacman's A-Maze-Ing Adventure *Bravely Default Ride *'The Legend of Zelda: The Stunt Experience' *SkyLanders *Rock Band *'Crash Bandicoot Twister Coaster! '- A wild mouse rollercoaster. Height restriction: 46" *'Flying Kirby' *'Star Fox Mission' *The Last Story *Xenoblade Chronicles: Unleashed - An TBA *Plants vs Zombies *'Sonic the Hedgehog: Speed Coaster '- TBA. Height restriction: '48" 'World of Final Fantasy TBA 'Fighting Zone' TBA 'Thrill Zone: powered by Playstation and Xbox' TBA (add the rest please) Category:Theme Parks Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Canada Category:Unfinished articles Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Universal Metazoa Category:Articles needs to be expanded Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:My Little Pony Category:Video Games Category:WWE